The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A variety of chronic lung conditions, including cystic fibrosis, bronchiectasis, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease (COPD), chronic bronchitis, primary ciliary dyskinesia, a variety of pulmonary conditions, including those resulting from neuromuscular disorders, and many other conditions can cause or have the potential to lead to excess secretions in the lungs. Treatment for clearing or preventing excess secretions can employ various therapies, including nebulizer therapies, mechanical airway clearance therapies, and/or other therapies.
Mechanical airway clearance therapies conventionally included manual percussion techniques to aid in the clearance of mucus. However, a variety of chest wall oscillation and chest compression devices have been developed to deliver high frequency chest compression (HFCC)/high frequency chest wall oscillation (HFCWO) therapy to a patient. HFCC/HFCWO therapies can aid in the clearance of excess mucus in airways by both mechanically moving the mucus and/or affecting the viscosity of the mucus. Such devices typically include the use of an air delivery device in combination with a patient-worn vest. The inflatable vest is linked to an air pulse generator that provides air pulses to the vest during inspiration and/or expiration. The air pulses produce transient air flow spikes in the airways, which moves mucus toward the larger airways where it can be cleared by coughing.
HFCC/HFCWO devices are most effective when used properly and as directed, but in many cases, patients may have difficulties adhering to a particular treatment regimen. In some cases, HFCC/HFCWO devices can be uncomfortable, poorly fitted, or bulky, and operation of the devices may include excessive noise. In some cases, patients may, perhaps unknowingly, use a therapy device ineffectively or incorrectly. In some cases, adherence may be low where patients are required to use both nebulizer and mechanical airway clearance therapies.